Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{8.000\times 10^{0}} {1.0\times 10^{2}}}$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{8.000} {1.0}} \times{\frac{10^{0}} {10^{2}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 8.00 \times 10^{0\,-\,2}$ $= 8.00 \times 10^{-2}$